icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2008–09 Carolina Hurricanes season
The 2008–09 Carolina Hurricanes season is the franchise's 36th season, 29th season in the National Hockey League and 11th as the Hurricanes. Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2008 NHL Draft started on June 20, 2008. Offseason * June 5: After 20 seasons in the NHL and 13 as one of the most popular faces of the Hurricanes' franchise, Glen Wesley announced his retirement.http://slam.canoe.ca/Slam/Hockey/NHL/Carolina/2008/06/05/5787031-ap.html * September 11: The club announced that they have signed Eric Staal to a 7-year contract extension worth $57.75-million (US). Regular season * November 7: Laviolette made American NHL history by becoming the winningest US-born NHL coach with his 240th victory. Carolina defeated Ottawa, 2-1. * December 2: Peter Laviolette was fired as the head coach and Paul Maurice was rehired in his place. Ron Francis became the team's associate head coach. Divisional standings 2 points for a win, 1 for an OT or shootout loss, 0 for a loss in regulation Conference standings Game log |- | colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |- |colspan=11 | |} Record vs. Opponents Notes: * denotes division winner; teams in '''bold' are in the Southeast Division; teams in'' italics qualified for the playoffs; points refer to the points achieved by the team whom the Hurricanes played against = Member of the Atlantic Division = Member of the Northeast Division = Member of the Southeast Division = Member of the Central Division = Member of the Northeast Division = Member of the Pacific Division Playoffs The Carolina Hurricanes ended the 2008–09 regular season as the Eastern Conference's sixth seed, and got swept by the Pittsburgh Penguins in the Eastern Conference Finals. '' WIN LOSS |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Hurricanes. Stats reflect season totals. ‡Traded mid-season Bold/italics denotes franchise record Awards and records Records Milestones News On June 14, the Hurricanes agreed to an extension of their lease at the RBC Center by five years through to 2023-24.CANOE - SLAM! Sports - Hockey - News: Hockey transactions Trades Free agents | valign="top" | |} Claimed from waivers |} Draft picks The 2008 NHL Entry Draft is in Ottawa • Ontario. The Hurricanes had the 14th overall pick Farm teams American Hockey League The Albany River Rats are the Hurricanes American Hockey League affiliate for the 2008–09 AHL season. East Coast Hockey League The Florida Everblades are the Hurricanes East Coast Hockey League affiliate. Roster See also *2008–09 NHL season References Category:Carolina Hurricanes seasons Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey